Flawed
by Lady of the Emblem
Summary: The women of Smash Mansion are seen as the epitome of perfection. Beautiful, kind, caring, graceful, and always willing to help a soul in need. But what goes on in the dead of the night, when no one is around to see? (Warning! Social disorders and depression; Toes the line between T and M ratings)
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter I: Zelda_

Another sleepless night. I've been tossing and turning for hours, trying to calm my mind enough to sink into the coma-like state we call sleep. But it just won't come to me.

I glance over at the clock. It's 3 AM, the dead of the night. I might as well stop trying. I walk over to the mirror. Casting Din's Fire, I hold up the fireball in my palm so it lights up my face. As usual, the brilliance of my diamond eyes is marred by dark circles. Sighing, I close my hand into a fist, the fireball winking out of existence. Walking back to my bed, I stare longingly at the window.

No. I told myself I'd never go up there again if I could help it.

But I can't help it. Climbing out the window and scaling the brick walls, I pull myself onto the roof of the Smash Mansion, the one place where I can truly be alone. I took a deep breath of the clean night air, a welcome change from my stuffy room. Even a room fit for a queen was nothing compared to the beauty and serenity of the night sky.

But as calm and beautiful as it was, I still couldn't sleep. Instead, I connected the stars into complex constellations, the ones I've been studying since my childhood. The Triforce, the Goddess Harp, the Spirit Flute. I saw new constellations too, that my friends taught me, ones that weren't visible in Hyrule. I let myself get lost in the faraway beauty of the stars, leaving all my troubles behind.

"Come here often, Princess?" A familiar voice chuckled, scaring me out of my wits.

"Link!"

"That's my name, Princess." He smirked

"Please. Call me Zelda." I told him. My heart was going a mile a minute...I've always been a blushing wreck around Link. Right when I need my royal air about me, it abandons me.

"Well what brings you up here, Zelda?" He grinned like a child who just got a bag of candy when he said my name.

Should I tell him? I know I can trust Link. No...I shouldn't be telling anyone. "I couldn't sleep." It's not a lie, but it's not the whole truth either.

Link sighed. He looked disappointed. "I've seen you here before." He said bluntly.

What?!

"You have...?" I trailed off uncertainly.

"Yes, Princess. Don't deny it." Link said seriously, the laughter in his eyes long gone.

"I'm not." I sniffed, feeling years buildup. "But I didn't know that anyone knew about it."

"Why do you come here in the middle of the night?" Link asked.

I shook my head mutely. I wouldn't say if I could avoid it...but would it really make a difference if someone knew? They could help me.

"Princess. Zelda, I mean. It's for your own good. Please tell me. Tell me, so that I can help you."

I could feel the tears building up in my eyes.

"Insomnia." I sobbed finally. "I have a horrible case of insomnia, and I'm so stressed I can barely sleep."

Link stared at me for a second, then, much to my surprise, wrapped me in a tight hug.

"I'm always here for you, Princess."

"Like I said. Call me Zelda. It's the least you deserve, after all you've done for Hyrule."

"Oh Zelda." Link chuckled. "I didn't do it for Hyrule. I did it for you."

"For me?"

"For you. Hyrule can sink into a fiery wasteland, as long as I have you by my side. I've been smitten with you since we met."

No way.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." I accused mercilessly.

Link, being the jokester he was, took it all in good humor. "You wound me with your harsh words, Princess!" He exclaimed dramatically, with the hand over his heart. He immediately sobered up though. "I'm telling the truth, Princess. How everyone man on this Earth isn't enamored with you is truly a mystery."

"Why didn't you say sooner?"

Now Link was the one who clammed up.

"Link. Please tell me. If you're always here for me, then I'll always be here for you, too."

Links face was troubled. "You're a princess. I'm a commoner. We're in completely different worlds."

It was my turn to hug him. "Do you really think that matters to me, Link? I've liked you for the longest time now, and I pity anyone who tries to get in my way now."

Link smirked. "Oh really?"

I grinned back. "Really."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 ***Cue romantic kiss I can't write to save my life***

 **Ahem...don't hate, appreciate.**

 **6 more chapters on the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter II: Palutena_

The welcoming party was in full swing.

Peach had arranged a massive banquet for the newcomers. Well...only one fighter was new, and he was foreign. A fighter named Ryu. The other two, Lucas and Roy, had apparently been present in previous tournaments.

It was such a big deal, that Master Hand even gave permission for the fighters to invite people from their homeworlds. As it was, I had already seen several non-Smashers walking around. Shulk was walking around with a green-eyed girl on his arm. Lucina was dragging Chrom around, and Robin was with an ebony-haired mage. Kirby was talking in his funny language to a blue...yarn...thing. I had thought to invite someone, but who? Pit and Pittoo are already here. Viridi would never come, and neither would her commanders. I certainly did not want Hades or Pyrrhon. I did not know Magnus well enough to invite him.

So I was alone.

I walked to one of the tables to get a glass of wine. As I was walking back to the tables, I nearly dropped my glass.

Pit. My Pit. Talking to...Viridi?

It can't be. The Viridi I'm familiar with looks like a pre-pubescent child. Not a girl in the prime of her teenage beauty. She looked about Pit's age now, and he only slightly topped her in height now. Her face was more slim and angular. Her hair was unbound, curling slightly at the tips, and the flower and vines that once topped her ponytail now sat tucked behind her ear, holding her platinum tresses away from her face.

In short, she looked stunning. And judging by Pit's slightly glassed over eyes as he talked to her, he knew it too.

Who invited her? Pittoo would surely know. I whipped my head around, searching for the dark-haired angel.

There. Lounging in a corner.

"Pittoo!" I exclaimed as I reached him.

"Yes?" He asked, obviously unimpressed.

"What a rude tone to take with a goddess." I playfully scolded him.

He simply sighed. "You wouldn't come talk to be unless you wanted something."

Wow. This little angel had me all figured out. "You got me." I sighed. "Who invited Viridi?"

He looked at me, surprised. "I did, of course."

"You?!" I asked in disbelief.

He shrugged. "What kind of angel would I be if I didn't invite my patron goddess?"

"Viridi is your patron? I thought you didn't have one." This day is just full of surprises.

He sighed again, looking irritated. "Did you forget already? I work for Viridi now."

"That's right!" I reached to pat his cheek and he flinched. I laughed and walked towards my beloved angel and that cunning nature goddess, who were standing off to the side, deep in conversation.

As I approached, I noticed something strange about Viridi. She wasn't being her loud, snarky, usual self. Both her and Pit were talking in hushed voices, and they were both blushing slightly.

...that can't be good.

They were both so engrossed in their conversation, they didn't notice me until I was right there.

"Having fun, Pit?" I asked, ruffling his hair.

"Y-yeah Lady Palutena." Pit stammered. Why is he stammering?

"Nice to see you, Palutena." Viridi said with a rather forced smile.

"You certainly have changed, Viridi."

"I grew up." She snapped defensively. There was that brash attitude.

I put my palms up in a gesture of peace. "I'll leave you two to your conversation then." I told them, and walked away, even though in my heart, I knew I shouldn't leave Pit alone with that vixen.

Several hours later, past midnight~

The party was still going strong, but people were starting to disappear. I saw Link and Zelda leave a while ago, and Kirby and his blue friend were gone as well. After a dance with Captain Falcon, I walked back to my table, and scanned the room for Pit and Viridi.

I didn't see them.

Alarmed, I looked again.

There! Pit's wings disappearing around a corner. I whispered spells to speed me up and silence my footfalls.

I crept after Pit and Viridi. They were headed towards the forest. Of course. They don't mind the noise they make as they walk over the crushed leaves, but I am mindful, even with my spells. I collapse in the cover of the trees at the edge of a clearing, the clearing where Pit and Viridi stop.

Viridi bends down, and picks up a rose that wasn't here when they arrived. She hands it to Pit, who grins and takes it, putting it through a hole in his toga.

My chest hurts.

They whisper to each other some more, and I see Viridi's devilish smile. Slender, bare trees erupt from the rumbling ground, growing in a circle around the two. Vines wrap around the trees and tie themselves together at the top, forming a net over them. Then small white flowers bloom all over the vines.

Pit, looking more confident than I've ever seen him, lifts Viridi's chin with his fingers, and kisses her.

Something inside me breaks. I knew I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have gotten my heart shattered like this.

I run deeper into the forest. Some part of me says this is a bad idea, that I'm in Viridi's domain, but I only wanted to distance my self from that clearing, and the angel and goddess that stood there.

When I finally reach another clearing, my legs are shaking. I whisper a spell of rejuvenation, and collapse to the grassy floor.

I'm not alone though.

"Fancy seeing you here, Goddess." A gruff voice said.

I shot up and gaped at the person sitting opposite me.

Ganondorf, the King of Darkness.

"What are you doing here?!" I exclaimed, one hand on my chest, trying to slow my heart rate.

"I could say the same to you." He remarked snidely. I didn't have the energy or will in me to be snarky.

"I'm mourning."

"Huh. What do you have to mourn about?"

"The person I love...he's in love with someone else...you wouldn't understand." That got the King of Darkness angry.

"I wouldn't understand!? I understand better than you think. Look at the rooftop. Tell me what you see." He commanded. I peeked through the treetops. With my keen eyesight, it was easy to make out the two dancing silhouettes on top of the mansion.

"A couple. Dancing." I said, bored.

"That's Link. And...and Zelda. "His voice cracked as he said the name of Hyrule's Princess.

I was astonished. "You're in love with Zelda!"

"And you're in love with angel boy!"

 _Ouch._

"The worst part is..." Ganondorf began.

"..That they'll never love you back." I whispered quietly, silent tears sliding down my cheeks.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

 **This one is admittedly more of a heart-to-heart than romance, but this whole project is focused on writing intimate scenes, so...**

 **Also props to anyone who can name all the extra guests...**


End file.
